Risk
by AriaEverard
Summary: It was tempting, so irresistible. Secret touches, naughty smirks and knowing glances. They were playing a very dangerous game. A series of CatoxGlimmer oneshots.
1. Bloodlust

_Couldn't help myself. Watched The Hunger Games for the millionth time and I'm proud to say I'm a Glato shipper. It has fueled me to write Glato fanfiction, but not an actual multi-chapter story. So here is where I will vent out my Glato love in a series of oneshots. Enjoy._

* * *

**Bloodlust**_  
_

It was immediate.

The bloodbath at the Cornucopia started as soon as everyone left their plates. The roars of war, the cries of fear and the frightened hasty footsteps of those who ran away. Glimmer had prepared for this chaotic scene even before arriving at the training centre. She knew what she was doing. A blade in one hand, she began her hunt. There was no room to feel remorse – none of her other fellow Careers had. There was no room for fear either, she embraced the sounds of death like an old friend.

Her long legs were taking her faster than she ever thought they could. Her brilliant blue eyes had zeroed in on a target, foolishly thinking he could get away with a few items before running to the shelter of the forest. Before he could go any further, she lunged herself at him, causing him to fall face first to the ground. On his back, she raised the blade and slashed at his flesh mercilessly. She ignored the warm blood that splattered across her face and was only satisfied until his body was so mangled, no one would know it had once been human. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a mousy girl running in her direction towards the forest. She pretended to still be busy with the boy beneath her and when the girl was almost past her, she grabbed the girl by her hair. Her fingers entangled in the mess of blonde hair that was a shade duller than hers, she pulled the girl's head back to expose her neck.

"Bye, bye," she smirked before slicing the flesh like a knife to butter.

Blonde hair whipped against her face as she spun around to find more opponents. To her dismay, the Cornucopia was almost empty and whatever tributes that were still alive were already getting themselves killed by her Career mates. She grunted, unsatisfied with only two kills.

As she stomped her way to the mouth of the Cornucopia, she spotted Clove playing with her victim, torturing him with a slow, painful death. Glimmer was trained to kill just as she was, but she wasn't as sadistic as the District Two tribute. She rolled her bright blue eyes as the brunette finally ended the boy's suffering with a painful snap.

Her eyes scanned the packs littered everywhere. It was all theirs now, just enough to get by until they eventually had to turn on each other. Absentmindedly placing her blade away, she made her way to a pack to get something to eat. Weirdly enough, the horrifying bloodshed she had been through made her hungry. While she was busy rummaging through the food, she hadn't noticed the District Six boy coming out of his hiding place and creeping up behind her. She was about to take a bite of an apple when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders and throwing her to the ground.

"Ugh!" She landed on her shoulder, restraining herself from wincing.

She looked up, her eyes as round as plates, at the boy. His arms were raised, a spear in his quivering hands. There was no way he had the guts to do it, she could it in his eyes. He was a frightened little boy, trembling where he stood. She could see in his eyes there was inner turmoil, like he was fighting a battle between his conscience and the need to survive.

This was going to be easy.

As she was about to kick his legs and knock him down, there was a loud disgusting crack before the tip of a sword emerged from the middle of his face. More blood showered her and the boy's face was frozen in perpetual shock. The sword was pulled out of his skull and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Cato stood, in his all his bloody glory, over the corpse. His breathing was heavy, his shoulders rising and falling and his hand clutched firmly to his sword. Glimmer pushed herself up, her eyes focused on his. They stared at each other intensely as he began closing the gap between them. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, the thrill of a fresh kill still coursing in her blood. They were both bathed in blood and sweat. He finally reached her, mere inches away from her, but he did nothing but stare into her eyes.

Cato. So tall, so muscular, so strong. He was fearless, intense and so skilled. He was a warrior. She pressed her palm to his cheek before trailing her fingers down to her lips, smearing blood all over his mouth and jaw. There was something the blood and gore that sparked a flame in her. An animalistic urge overwhelmed. After minutes of doing nothing, Cato finally placed his hand to the back of her hand and roughly pulled her to him. Lips crashed against lips. Tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. They tasted blood, unsure if it was theirs or their victims.

The kiss was raw and passionate. It was hungry and full of bloodlust. The thrill of killing bonded them.


	2. Temptation

**Temptation  
**

They were playing a very dangerous game.

There was no ending in any book or in any universe that wrote them living happily ever after with each other. This was the Hunger Games after all and they were there for one reason only. But they couldn't resist. He found her inexplicably tempting, a seductress that made him fall to his knees. The great Cato of District One was wrapped around the little blonde's fingers and there was nothing he could. It was impossible. This was not part of her plan. She had flirted with so many boys, always with a different agenda. Cato was supposed to be no different, Glimmer had planned it out so carefully. But the District Two tribute matched her wit, taunted her, and challenged her. He sparked something in her. She rose up to meet his challenges like a warrior. Strong and determined, she was captivating.

They were so irresistible to each other; it was almost physically painful to try to keep away.

The other tributes seemed oblivious to this – good, it meant they were keeping up their performance perfectly. But once in awhile, it accidentally slips. She would stare at him for far too long with such fondness in her eyes. His hand would hold hers out in the open and he'd forget to let go. Some of the game makers would eye them suspiciously.

It was a dangerous game, indeed.

"Didn't take you for a spear person." Cato made his way over to where she was standing. Their arms brushed against each other and sent electricity up and down their spines.

She shrugged a shoulder, avoiding his eyes. "Not my weapon of choice, but I'm flexible. I'm willing to try anything."

"Let me teach you." He moved behind her and she could feel her breath getting in her throat. "You hold it like this." His fingers slid down her arms to the hand that was holding the spear. He guided her on how to hold it properly before raising it.

It wasn't that she didn't know how to use a spear, it just wasn't her weapon of choice. She already had training before. She knew that he knew this, and yet they both pretended like she was clueless. Their bodies were practically pressed against each other, his lips so close to her ears. His hand, on top of hers, slowly pulled the weapon back, preparing to throw it.

"You don't aim too high, you might miss." His voice came out as a whisper. "You don't aim too low, it might just fall short."

Glimmer's eyes, however, were nowhere near the target. They were frantic, darting everywhere. This was the closest they had ever been out in the open, it made her wonder who was watching.

"Calm down and forget everything," Cato's voice soothed her. "Nothing else matters. You focus on one thing… and when everything feels right and you're ready," He pressed his lips closer to her ears, his hot breath prickling on her skin. "You let go."

He guided her arm as he pulled the spear back and threw it to the dummy. It landed right on the bull's eye before it fell to the floor. Blood throbbed in her ears. Cato took his time pulling away from her, it always as if he was reluctant. She didn't want him to let go just as much as he didn't want to back away.

She spun around to face him, arranging a coy look on her face. "I'm pretty good with blades."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Well, I'm terrible at them."

Liar. "Then we'll just have to do something about that, hmm?"

Flashing him a flirty grin, she spun around and sauntered off the knife-throwing station. He followed close behind, the mischievous smirk still plastered across his face.


	3. Tease

_First and foremost, I have to apologize about the massive amount of typos in the first chapter. And in my previous chapter, I mentioned Cato was in District One. An honest mistake, he's actually from District Two. Yikes, I guess I forgot to proofread. Secondly, thank you so much for the support and kind reviews._

* * *

__Tease

She was dressed in bright fuchsia, feathers and sequins on her already glittering body. That was the first time he saw her after the tribute parade. She looked regal, held herself like a princess and talked to no one except for her District One posse. Her mere presence demanded attention, begging for the stares of adoration she deserved to receive. While all eyes were glued to the girl on fire, his was on the glittering girl.

And then, she turned to look at him.

It was an undecipherable look. His gaze was steady, as it always was whenever he stared down other tributes. It was a death glare, silently screaming to the world he was going to kill them all one by one. He was Cato of District Two, brutal and hungry for blood. No one stood a chance against him. But this girl, _Glimmer_, did not avert her eyes as most tributes did. She, too, held her gaze with a determination and a secret glint to her bright blue irises. It was the first time someone chose not to back down.

"Cato," Clove's sharp voice brought him back to his current group. "Let's go."

His mentors and stylists were already moving towards the elevator to get their room. Before he followed them, he turned back to find that the blonde girl was still staring at him. This time, her face was more relaxed. A mischievous grin played on her lips, the last thing he saw as the elevator doors closed.

For the time being, he could afford to be friendly with her. Careers usually stuck together during the first part of the Games, an alliance usually was formed. He didn't have to be too hostile with her… yet. The Careers trained together, intent on showing the other tributes the strength they had in their own skills and numbers. It provided an opportunity for him and Glimmer to talk and their conversations were nothing ordinary. She was so cryptic sometimes it frustrated him, so flirtatious it nearly made him stutter and so witty it challenged him.

She was not just a pretty face.

She was deadly, a talent with long blades. Quick on her feet and smart to distract an opponent. He vaguely thought that she didn't even need to try hard to distract anyone.

"And now you're dead," he was on top of her, a sword pressed to her neck after he had successfully tackled her to the ground.

She smirked. "Not yet,"

He raised his eyebrows. "I have a sword to your neck. You're dead, sweets."

"But you haven't really killed me yet." She pulled out a blade from behind her and pressed it to his stomach hard enough to cause discomfort but not to inflict any wounds. "And now _you're_ dead, sweets." With Cato caught off guard, she used all her might to push his weight off of her. Quick as a flash, she was already on top of him. She took the blade and pressed it to his neck, again a little bit too hard for training. "You're dead again." Raising her arms, she moved as if she was about to stab him in the chest. "And aga-"

He grabbed her wrist and held it over her head. They stared at each other intensely, identical unreadable expressions on their faces. After a few moments, she roughly pulled her hand from his vice-like grip and stormed away.

After that incident, she went on with her usual ways except that she seemed to be flirting with other male tributes a bit more. He wasn't sure if he was irritated because her overall personality was annoying or because he no longer held her full attention.

It went on until the night of the interviews. She was dressed in something so short, it shouldn't even be called a dress. Golden to match her curls and just a bit see-through so any lusting male could get hints of what was underneath. She strutted past him, chin held high, not even bothering to look at him. Her golden locks flowed past him where he managed to catch the scent of wildflowers.

Though he wore a mask of boredom, he was watching Glimmer's interview with interest. He heard the wolf calls and howls of the Capitol men when she walked out. She, too, responded to them enthusiastically.

She was a tease, that's what she was.

After the interviews were over, everyone was once again gathered with their District groups, talking. He heard the sound of Glimmer excusing herself and immediately felt the urge to do the same. As nonchalantly as he could act, he followed her like a predator to a prey as she made her way to the elevator. Just as the doors were about to slide close, he stepped in. He managed to catch the surprise look on her face before she arranged her facial expression into something more Glimmer-like.

"Cato," she said.

"Glimmer," he nodded.

His eyes traveled up and down her body, openly staring at her. Cocking his head upwards, he watched the floor number. They would reach her floor soon and this was all the time in the world that they had just the two of them, stuck in the confines of a small room with nowhere else to go.

"You're a tease, and I'm getting what I want." He said.

Before she could respond, he had closed the short distance between them and pulled her to him. His lips met her in a hasty, hungry desperation. One arm was holding her to him while the other was running up and down her arms and her thighs.

He could tell she was trying to suppress a moan, a sigh, a gasp. She was doing her very best not to give him any form of satisfaction. His fingers dug deep into her perfect milky skin. He felt her body against his, so soft. Her weak attempts to push him away were then replaced by her hands raking his back. She was melting, she was losing to him.

"Cato," she whispered.

He grabbed her chin and pulled it to his lips to shut her up. He was the dominant one in this game. But Glimmer was Glimmer, he should have remembered that she was full of surprises. He felt her lips forming a smile against his before she roughly slammed him to the elevator doors. Apparently, it was her turn now.

Her fingers found its way under his shirt, trailing his abs, digging deeper into his skin than he ever could to her. Her hands found its way to his bare back, muscles tensed in surprise of this sudden change of game. A dark giggle escaped her lips as she went to his neck. It was his turn to melt for her. He pulled his head back, slamming into the doors and suppressing a moan as she nibbled on his neck.

The elevator chimed like it usually did when it reached a floor and as the doors opened, the blonde roughly shoved him out. He fell to the lush carpets of the first floor, shocked and speechless. She smiled an innocent smile, waving him goodbye before pressing the button to go back down. As the doors closed, her state of complete sexy disarray was the last thing he saw.


End file.
